14 pills and she was gone
by cullenbabe23
Summary: Crying hysterically I began to realize exactly what my dad had meant. I was so worthless and pathetic. I was fat and ugly. I had nothing to live for, my boyfriend had broken up with me, I just failed my science mid term now abuse..what was i to do?
1. 14

**An/ Ok so this is just kinda a thriller chappie I'll do the story soon(: Bur read and review and enjoyy**

**DISCLAIMER-own nothing(:**

**Crying hysterically I began to realize exactly what my dad had meant. I was so worthless and pathetic. I was fat and ugly. I had nothing to live for, my boyfriend had broken up with me, I just failed my science mid term and my lunch was now in the school toilets in my desperate attempt to lose weight.**

**I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't have every day turn out like this. I didn't want this anymore I was worthless, sitting in the school bathroom with nothing to live for. Then I knew what I was going to do, I grabbed my bag and dumped out everything hastily. **

**Now with tears streaming down my face I grabbed the scissors and Tylenol off the floor, and I tore off the lid of the precious medicine. I wanted this. I needed this. **

**I poured them out quickly and counted, 14 what a coincidence. His number. His number would be the death of me, and that's when I did it. I shot pill after pill into my waiting mouth. They tasted like heaven. I felt myself slowly going in and out of consciousness. One more thing I though just one more thing.**

**Slowly I rolled up my pale blue sleeve and carved in the letter T with my shaking hand. Tears were staring to mix with the blood that was dropping on to the tiled bathroom floor.**

"**T as in Troy." I whispered beginning to see the stars and slide slowly, lower and lower to the ground.**

**Suddenly the door burst open, but I knew it was too late.**

"**Gabriella Oh God Gabs PLEASE baby please wake up! Oh my God!" Sharpay screamed hysterically beginning to sob at the sight of her friend.**

"**Gabi, why would you do this?! HELP, Somebody Please HELP!" Sharpay yelled frantically while crying.**

**Sharpay ran fast out the door trying to find somebody to help. But what she didn't know was that it was too late to help.**


	2. The Hell Hole

**Carefully throwing the last of my three pink suitcases in thee back of my moms black suburban I knew my time was up and I was going to the hell hole called my dad's house. **

**My parents had divorced when I was just 4 years old. I never really understood until I was 7,and my dad brought home another woman. **_**Hilary.**_** I still remembered her long fake ass extensions and annoying voice. Practically the older version of Sharpay. That was just the begging of the many woman to come. I haven't seen my dad in over eight years, this was gunna be great. He was never there before so, I honestly wish my mom would explain to me why I have to spend two weeks with him.**

"**Gabi, I'm going to miss you so much, you have to promise to text me every day, so I can tell you everything these two lunkheads are up to!" My best friend Taylor said pointing at Troy and Chad. I giggled and gave my friend a huge hug.**

" **I promise Tay." I replied smiling. Now Chad he wasn't too hard to say bye to. Just a one armed side hug and a simple wink from the basketball boy. Suddenly tears started to prick the back of my eyes, when I looked at the two most beautiful blue eyes.**

"**Troy…" I started but my voice cracked, and he swiftly pulled me into a hug. **

"**Gabriella I'm gonna miss you, just keep me up to date on your summer and it will all be over soon." He whispered in my ear. I just nodded soaking his red wildcat shirt with my tears. Why was I so vulnerable?**

"**Gabriella Montez, we have go to go or you'll miss your flight!" I heard my mom yell.**

"**Is that a promise?" I muttered into Troy's chest. He chuckled slightly and ran his fingers softly through my brunette waves. See this was perfect, why couldn't I stay here and have this all summer? I sighed and untangled myself from his death grip.**

"**I love you Troy." I stated looking deeply into his eyes, this was all of me. **

"**I love you Gabriella." He replied before ducking his head down and pressing his lips to mine in a soft sweet caress. I had to pull away or I wouldn't be seeing my dad. Hmmmm… maybe I should kiss him again.**

"**Gabriella NOW!" I heard my mom practically bark from her car.**

"**Bye guys." I mumbled before jumping in my car and strapping myself in, this was going to be a long ride.**

**After about 30 minutes we arrived at the Albuquerque airport. I was actually leaving, this sucks. I did everything I was supposed to do and then finally my flight was here. **

"**Gabriella mija I will miss you so much, your so grown up." My mom said sweetly hugging me and softly crying. So of course I started crying, I should really invest in waterproof mascara.**

"**Bye mami, I Love you." I said hugging her tight and then kissing her cheek.**

"**I'll call you as soon as my flight lands bye mom" I said before picking up my bright pink luggage and making my way to my summer.**

_**2 hours later….**_

**Oh great, I was here. Now I just had to look for my dad. Where was he? Too bad I hadn't seen him in forever, ugh this was gunna be hard.**

"**Gabriella?' A tanned looking man asked me.**

"**Yes?" I replied slightly confused and tired.**

"**Gabi its me, your dad." He replied. I knew a look of shock had gone across my face I felt it. Well wasn't this just the most awkward moment in the world.**

"**Oh hey Dad!" I replied shifting uncomfortably from side to side. Yup definitely awkward.**

"**Lets get your stuff and grab something to eat" He managed to get out after about two minutes of awkward silence. I just nodded completely dazed, and followed him to his car.**

"**I hope you don't mind. But I have work tonight so I thought I'd just grab something quick like McDonalds.'' He said while we started to get on the Dallas high way.**

"**That's fine." I said while picking at the bright pink nail polish on my small finger nails. So that's where we went with just some conversation. Pretty much the normal how you been? you've grown up! Your so beautiful stuff. **

"**What would you like?" He asked me pulling into the drive through.**

"**Ummm, a Big Mac is fine." I answered hurriedly. No need to keep the man waiting. But what I didn't expect was for him to scoff and roll his eyes.**

"**Is there something wrong?" I asked quietly**

"**Well, wouldn't you rather have something healthy like a salad? I mean really Gabriella we wouldn't you getting any bigger than you already are." he said harshly.**

"**Excuse me?!" I shot back. Mistake number one because I soon found his hand connected to my cheek and blood trickling down my chin.**

"**You will not use that tone of voice with me you little bitch! I try looking out for you and your fat ass and this is what I get in return!" He yelled harshly in my face. At this point I was terrified and hurting.**

"**I'll have a salad." I whimpered slightly as I spoke.**

"**You know, what? How about you get nothing, since your going to be so rude and ungrateful, plus it will do you some good if you miss one meal." He snapped back as he quickly pulled out of the drive through and back out onto the high way.**

**I slammed my eyes shut on the way to his house. The last thing I remember was tears begging to fall and a picture of a sandy haired blue eyed boy waiting back home for me. **

**If only I were there…**

_**An/ how was it?? Btw I own nothing!!! **_


	3. I deserved it

"**Gabriella baby wake up." I heard my dad whisper in my ear. This was just not right! Wasn't this the same man who had called me fat and hit me. I couldn't believe it, but the dried blood on my lip was enough proof. I groaned and shifted slightly.**

"**Follow me so I can show you your room." My dad said picking up my bags. Damn I was hoping this was all a dream. Crossing my arms across my chest I followed him into his small house. Wow, this wasn't homey at all. It was cold and it smelled of beer, cheap perfume and burnt eggs.**

"**This is your room Gabriella, you will sleep here and stay here." My so called dad said harshly. I nodded and looked at the wooden floor. **

"**Bitch answer me when I say something understand!" He yelled rudely. I was about to reply when I felt my self become weightless and my back connect wit the hard wall. It took everything for me not to scream at the intense pain but even then a chocked sob escaped my lips.'**

"**And don't even think, of smarting off to me." He said smirking. He dropped me to the ground and I was left breathing heavily and watching him walk heavily down the hall. Using the last bit of strength in me I pushed myself up and shuffled silently into my room. **

**As I was putting my bags on the small bed I noticed a small bathroom with a cozy looking shower practically begging me to jump in. So that's what I was going to do. Grabbing an extra set of clothes and my shampoo, conditioner, and razor I stepped into the small bathroom.**

**Silently I peeled off my clothes. The hardest was probably my shirt. Apparently when my dad threw me against the wall it cut pretty deep and the blood had dried onto my shirt. **

**Quickly I turned the rusted knob to the hottest temperature possible and jumped in. The hot water stung terribly as it hit each of my aching muscles but it felt so good too. I clenched my teeth tightly when I felt the water trickle down my back and slide over the cut in my back.**

**The scent of coconuts soon filled the air as I filled my palm with my shampoo and rand my fingers through my tangled hair. I scrubbed for what seemed like hours before I finally rinsed out the sweet smelling substance from my hair.**

**The water was beginning to cool off a little bit so I decided I'd start to shave so I could wear my new shorts. Carefully I ran my razor up and down my prickly skin. Suddenly a door slammed and I lost my focus and the razor slipped. **

"**Shit.." I muttered when I saw the blood beginning to slide down my tan leg. The weird thing was, it didn't hurt. It felt slightly good, like a rush, a thrill. I wanted to do it again. I gasped at my thoughts and quickly turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower I felt surrounded by a room of steam.**

**After unlocking the bathroom door I threw myself on my bed and dug through my bag for my cell phone. After what had gone through my head I needed relief I needed to hear his voice telling me I was loved and reassuring me that I'd see him soon. **

**My fingers rapidly dialed the familiar numbers, and then I put my phone to my ear just waiting.**

"**Hello?" The sweet voice on the other line questioned.**

"**Troy!! How are you?? I already miss you baby!" I squealed into the phone happily. I really wanted to just be with him.**

"**Gabi! I'm good babe and I miss you too. How are things there? You sound happy" He answered with half hearted laugh.**

**I winced at the word happy and tried answering as happy as I could. "Oh Troy its just amazing here, I love it!" I answered. Yup that was a total lie. So the conversation went back and forth for a little while before he had to go.**

"**Night Gabs I love you." He said sleepily into his phone. I yawned quietly and answer with a mumbled I love you too and snapped my phone shut. My eyes began to grow heavy and I fell asleep in a deep dark dreamless sleep.**

"**Wake up brat!" I heard a harsh, female voice growl into my ear.**

"**Who are you?" I asked groggily. This lady practically screamed bar skank.**

"**A friend of your dads, we met up last night and he let me stay here for a night and good time." The chick said smirking proudly. I literally had to keep myself from gagging up my guts. She just proved herself as a slut.**

"**Oh…okay." I replied getting out of bed and walking into the kitchen. **

"**Hi.." I muttered passing my dad on the way to grab an apple.**

"**Oh good something healthy." He shot at me rudely. My cheeks burned when I heard Miss Barbie bar skank start snorting with laughter.**

"**Gabriella what's that noise?'' My dad asked snapping me out of my embarrassed trance.**

"**Ummm, I think it might be my cell phone." I answered running back to my room. Sure enough my pink phone was vibrating and blaring the clean version of "I'm on a Boat". Yep it was Chad.**

"**Hello?" I answered smiling.**

"**Gabi! Its Taylor and I thought I'd call you! How are you??" Taylor asked happily.**

"**I'm good! Ha! Why are you using Chad's phone?" I asked while sitting on my bed.**

"**Well, I remembered how much you laughed when you heard Chad's ringtone so I thought I'd make you smile. Did it work??" She asked and I could hear the grin on her face.**

"**Oh Tay of course! It made me laugh when I saw his name flashing on my screen." I answered while giggling.**

"**Well Good, so what's up?" She asked.**

"**Well…" I had started but was cut off when I was suddenly pushed down to my bed and the phone was ripped from my grasp and snapped shut.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" my dad yelled mere inches from my face.**

"**Talking to Taylor dad." I answered shaking from fear.**

"**I invited you to my house, so you could spend time with us not stay in this room talking to your dumb ass friends about God knows isn't important as your family." He yelled throwing my phone against the wall. I winced when I heard it shatter into pieces from the impact.**

"**Now get your fat ass dressed into something decent we are going shopping." He snapped before pushing himself off me.**

**I took in a shaky breath when I sat up it hurt so bad. Searching through my bags for something to wear wasn't to hard. I just had to find a shirt to cover up the purple finger shaped bruises beginning to form on my upper arm.**

**I looked in the mirror and gasped. No wonder my dad said all that stuff. It was true I was so pale and ugly looking and my fat was practically stretching out my shirt. For the milliionth time in the past two days tears started sliding down my face.**

**I wasn't worth anything but the beatings I got… **

_**AN/ how was it? Gabriella is just trying to figure out why she gets beaten so shes starting to believe her dad. R&R!(: I own notha**_


	4. Cries that no one heard

With the sun glaring down on me as I walked silently down the busy street. I couldn't take this, it was so hot and I was stuck in long sleeve purple top, and jeans.

"Bitch bout time I found you, its time to go." I heard a heavy voice growl behind me.

"Dad you told me I could go look at a pair of shoes." I said quietly looking down on the ground. I could feel his eyes glaring at me.

"Gabriella, do not argue with me. I don't give a damn what you have to say and you will learn that" My dad snapped at me. Instead of even answering I nodded while biting my lip. Never in my life had I felt so vulnerable so weak.

"Good now get in the car we are going home, and when we get there I want you in you room the rest of the night, I have plans and I don't need my ass of a daughter disturbing me." He growled at me.

The car ride wasn't bad, I was able to block out everything my daad and his bar skank were saying, quiet honestly I didn't care.

"Gabriella.." My dad hollored right before I made it into my room. I winced at the soundds and turned slowly to answer.

"Yes dad?" I answered. My own voice scared me, it was so weak and hoarse.

"I bought you this new phone while we were out, its so I can contact u at all times I need you." He said harshly.

"Thank you, so much." I replied taking the blue phone ad running in ttomy room.

The rest of the night was very boring, I just sat there played with my new phone, and watching some movies on television nothing special. I could hear my dad and his friends laughing and joking outside my shut door. I knew they were drunk. I could smell the stench of alcohol seeping through the cracks of my door.

By the time 1 a.m rolled around I was starving and nothing in the living room had quieted down.

Sighing quietly I pulled myself up and slowly made my way into the kitchen. It was so crowded in the tiny house my dad owned it was hard to even make it out my door. Having soome trouble I opened the fridge door and found myself a sandwhich and a cold Sprite.

It was starting become very hot on my way back to my room and I was having some trouble breathing. But luckily I had made it to my door and silently pushed the brown door open and squeezes through before shutting the door firmly.

After finishing my meal I changed my out fit into some short pink spandex shorts and a black tank top. Sleepily I made my way to the small bed and layed down. Each and every day here was beginning to take a scary toll on me.

Laying on my bed buried in my own thoughts I didn't notice when my door opened quietly and someone came in.

"Well isn't this a sexy sight to see." A deep voice slurred from the foot of my bed breaking me from my thoughts.

"Umm.. What are you doing in here? Please get out." I said shakily while pulling the blankets on top of me, I had never felt so exposed in my life.

"I;m your daddy's friend little girl, and he told me a slut like you could show me a good time." The man slurred. Teard began to prick the back of my eyes. My dad, my own father had let this man in here knowing what he wanted.

"I'm sorry but please get out, I don't even know your name.." I said beginning to cry and shake when I noticed him coming closer and closer to my bed.

"The names Derrick darling, and I don't plan on leaving for a good while." He replied smirking.

"Please.." I whimpered before I felt his lips roughly meet mine. I tried pushing him off me but it wouldn't work, he was too strong. Salty tears burned their way down my cheeks as he pushed him self on me even harder.

"Babe don't fight it, it will only hurt worse if you do." He growled darkly into my ear before ripping the tank off my body. I cried even harder when his lips began going lower and lower.

Why me? Please make this stop! I cried in my mind.

Soon enough my bra joined the torn tank on my floor. It made me sick with myself when I saw the way he looked at me. The way his eyes lingered on my bare chest. They way his hands roughly grabbed at my breasts. I had never even gone this far with Troy, and now my first time was gonna come from a drunk. Oh God my first time was going to be a…I couldn't even process the word before I started sobbing.

"Please stop please.." I cried while he kissed my neck and pulled off my pink shorts, leabing me in only my underwear,

'Oh God Please No!" I begged trying to push him off me. I slammed my knees shut together tightly when I felt his hands pulling my panties down.

"Bitch open your legs!" He growled before slapping me hard across my face.

"No.." I whispered feeling blood slip down my chin.

He growled and pinned my thighs down to my bed and ripping my underwear off.

"You Slut, your going to regret that I swear," He yelled while pulling off his clothes.

I turned my head away I couldn't watch him it made me sick. I cried harder and harder each second when I heard each and every article of his clothing hit the floor. I my time was up when I felt him on top of me kissing every inch of my exposed body.

I shuttered at his lips on my skin. His tongue tasting my most private of areas.

"Look at me." He seethed. I turned my head ad my eyes met with his cold dark ones.

"Your going to like this bitch, and tell no one got it." He growled while ripping open a condom and rolling it on.

I began to cry and shake knowing he was going to go through with it. Sobbing I tried slapping every where I possibly could. But that failed when he pinned my arms over my head with one hand,

Tears went every where as I felt him. He thrust into me roughly breaking me. Ripping apart my walls.

"Please stop, please no more this is my first time please please no more." I begged. He only chuckled and went harder making me cry out in pain.

The only thing I could do was cry as he went harder and harder. As he took away my innocence, my God given gift for my husband, my virginity.

When he was done he pulled out and threw on his clothes. Not saying anything he walked out the door into the crowded living room.

I gasped for air as I pulled the blankets around my sore naked body, I always felt bad for those girls on tv who where raped and cant get over it.

Now I was one of those girls. A girl was too weak to defend herself. I felt so torn everything had been forcefully taken away from me.

I sobbed harder and harder when I saw Troy's name flash across my cell phone screen, I had nothing to give now, what was the point.

I finally was able to pull myself up from my bed and slowly make my way to my bathroom and collapse on the hard floor. I pushed myself up and took a look in the mirror. I was a mess. My hair was in knots, bruises were starting to form around my legs and arms, there was dried blood between my legs, a purple and black bruise under my left eye with a small gash, and my eyes where red and swollen from crying.

I couldn't sleep on my bed, not after what happened. I whimpered as I pulled out a chage of clothes and made my way to sleep in my bathtub.

I had never felt more like a little girl now. I pulled my knees up to my chest and slammed my sore eyes shut for a night full of night mares.

**AN/I KNOW it has taken me a while to update and for that I'm sorry but please review,**


End file.
